channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Skills Challenge 2013
Social Skills Challenge 1 is the 1st season of the online reality TV show, Social Skills Challenge. It will launch on September 30th, 2013 on USTREAM, and will last for 14 weeks. It is the 1st series overall to have host Miss Emily. Production Auditions Big Brother picked the housemates by using the teens in Hope Learning's Social Skills Group. Presenters On September 9, 2013, it was announced that Miss Emily would become the host. Format The first season introduced a format similar to Big Brother Australia. One of the changes was that one of the housemates (Bobby) would be able to give his nominations without giving reasons. The viewers will be voting to evict. Eye logo The eye logo was officially unveiled on September 9th, 2013. The eye sports a multi-colored look with a blue and white pupil. House On September 23rd, 2013, the house pictures were unveiled. Grey-scaled Modern Chic. There is a small kitchen with a lime green theme. The dining room table has a marble top with a lime green base. The living room has some chairs with throw pillows, a TV, and (very rarely in Big Brother (excluding Bigg Boss 7) a clock. There are split bathrooms for the boys and girls. Everyone will be sleeping in the same bedroom but some will share beds. Live feed There will be LIVE streams on the website. Prize fund The prize fund for Social Skills Challenge is $1,000,000. Each time a housemate breaks a rule; $1,000 or $5,000 will be deducted from the prize fund. Sometimes, there will be times where housemates can earn money back onto the prize fund or prize fund won't be added that week. The prize fund that remains at the end of the 14 weeks will be given to the winner while the money lost overtime will be split between the 19 other housemates. Weekly summary The main events in the Social Skills Challenge 1 House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the live Friday episode. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Nominations table Notes * Note 1: In Week 1, there will be a fake eviction. The 2 people who receive the most votes will be fake evicted and they think that the front door will unlock. It won't because it will be a fake eviction and 5 new housemates will intrude the house. * Note 2: Everyone could nominate, but the males and the Day 8 housemates were eligible to be nominated. * Note 3: There was the battle of the genders task in which 1 gender would earn immunity for the week. The boys won the immunity making the girls eligible for nomination and possible eviction. * Note 4: There will be an intruder eviction on Day 50. All the housemates will choose 2 intruders out of 4 to evict using 3 points. * Note 5: The public were voting to save that week. * Note 6: It was a reversed nomination/eviction process this week. The public nominated, the housemates voted to evict. * Note 7: There were no nominations on Day 99 (the day before the finale). The 2 housemates with the most votes to evict or least votes to save would be evicted. External links * Official website * Official forum page